iDo  Seddie Style
by dorydafish
Summary: "Screw you Fredward Benson!  You're a jerk!  I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVER THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Two-shot *SEDDIE*
1. Chapter 1

**SOOOOOOOOO I can't wait for iDo. I just hope there are some Seddie moments. And this is what I hope happens. Even though it never would…**

**If it makes no sense and is horrible, I wrote this on a last week's 7am commutes into central London on an overcrowded train.**

* * *

It wasn't like their usual fights. He had taken Carly's side, but what had she expected. In the end Carly had forgiven her and they had managed to hug it out. It wasn't the same with Freddie. After all, in the back of her mind there was always that one reason. Because with Freddie it hurt that tiny bit more. That little bit extra and siding with Carly was just like rubbing salt into the wound. Not that she would ever show it.

It wasn't as if she had done it on purpose. She hadn't meant to tell Jenny that her husband to be was a boring nub and that she would be better off with someone fun and spontaneous. How was she supposed to know that the woman was going to ditch Tom and go all mushy-brained for Spencer?

Whatever, Carly had saved the day as usual and basically forced her to apologise to the bride. And what had she got in return? A dress. A frigging bridesmaid's dress that she would have to wear on camera in front of all the iCarly viewers.

Jenny was alright in Sam's book. She was quirky, took no lip from anyone and had an amazing appetite for meat. But Sam thought that she was completely insane marrying a bookworm teacher. But when she asked Jenny why she had chosen Tom, Jenny had told her that Tom was kind, loyal and she knew one hundred percent that he would stand by her no matter what. Sam had hoped Jenny had missed the glance that she had thrown Freddie while the bride was describing Tom.

Reluctantly, Sam had changed into the blue bridemaid's dress. She had to admit that as far as bridesmaid's dresses go, it wasn't that bad. And it was the least she could do. She had almost ruined the entire wedding.

After changing, she looked at herself in the mirror. Carly had persuaded her to do some up-do thing with her hair and stick on a bit of make-up but the random curls that weren't up kept tickling her face everytime she moved.

Carly stepped into the room. "Sam, you look amazing! Come on, we have to go." Carly proceeded to drag Sam out of the bathroom and up to the start of the aisle. "We're going down the aisle in pairs. Tom's brother, Nick and I and You and Freddie."

Sam protested. "Wait, why do I have to be with the nub?" But she had answered her own question when a cute blonde headed 17-year-old boy introduced himself as Nick.

Just then, Freddie had decided to join the gang. Sam eyed him in his formal wear and cursed herself for thinking that he looked good. It wasn't as if he needed to boost his ego any more.

As Freddie turned to face Sam his eyes widened. "Sam! You look-"

Sam cut him off. "Don't you dare say it!" she warned.

"What? I was just going to say you look nice."

Sam trod on his foot. Hard.

Freddie looked down at his foot for a second before saying "OWW!"

"I warned you Fredface," she said with light humour. Man, she loved hurting that boy.

Freddie took another look at Sam's footwear. "Really? Sneakers? With that dress?"

"Well I wasn't going to wear the heels that Carly picked out for me."

Carly turned to face her friends. "Would you guys quit it? I'm trying to get to know Nick a little better," she said through gritted teeth.

Both Freddie and Sam rolled their eyes in synchronisation before Sam realised that she wasn't on speaking terms with the momma's boy.

"Just an FYI. I'm not speaking to you."

"What the hell did I do?"

"You sided with Carly."

"So?"

Carly interrupted them again by shoving a blue and white bouquet of flowers into Sam's arms. "Just hold it and smile would you?" Sam made a face at Carly and stared at the flowers.

As Carly turned away, Sam managed to get one more dig at Freddie's ribs with the elbow before the music started.

Sam didn't realised that she had been holding her breath as she held onto Freddie's arm down the aisle until they had reached the end and he had let her go.

* * *

The wedding reception was in full swing. Carly and Nick were really hitting it off which meant that Sam had been ignored the whole night. Freddie had been avoiding her too.

There was only so long that Confetti and party favours could keep a girl entertained but she wasn't desperate enough to dance by herself just yet. As she scanned the room trying to spot someone that she recognised, she locked eyes with the Benson boy. He was by himself and bravely, he took the steps across the dance floor towards her.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? Siding with Carly is just an old habit."

"A habit you have no intention of stopping," Sam replied with a low grumble so that Freddie couldn't make out the words.

"What?"

"Nothing."

There was an awkward pause. They always had awkward pauses. Sam was never at ease with the boy. How could she be? She was too scared that she would slip up and he would find out the truth. Sam had just put this crush down to hormones. After all they were going though puberty, chiz like this was supposed to happen. She used to be sure that it would all blow over, but as the years went by, it was looking less and less likely.

Sam finally looked at Freddie and follwed his gaze. He was watching Carly and Nick dancing. Sam had the urge to kick the boy where it hurts. Even when he was with her he was always thinking about Carly.

"Why don't you get the hint. Carly will never love you." She said through gritted teeth.

Freddie sighed. "I know. Sometimes I wish someone would just like me for me you know? Yeah, yeah, I'm a dork and no one will ever love me."

"ARE YOU FOR REAL? ARE YOU COMPLETELY BLIND!" Sam burst without thinking.

Freddie looked at Sam, astonished by her outburst. "What's your problem?"

"AGGHHHH!" Sam screamed into his face before attempting to find Spencer. She needed to be anywhere but in Freddie's company. But Freddie had other plans and grabbed her arm before she could make a swift exit.

"I'm not going to let you go unless you tell me what's wrong. You've been in a crabby mood all day."

"It's none of your business Fredbag!"

"It is when you're being crotchety with me."

"Crotchety? Really?"

"Carly uses it!"

Sam yanked her arm back. The reminder of Freddie's love of Carly was like a slap in the face.

"Just leave me alone Fredweiner!" By this point they were more or less in the middle of the dance floor and everyone had stopped dancing to see what the commotion was about.

Freddie didn't seem to care that he had an audience. "Why do you always have to be like this? Why can't you be a normal girl for once?"

Sam let out a hollow laugh. "What? Like Carly?"

"Yeah! At least Carly doesn't act like a thuggish lout!"

Sam saw red. "Screw you Fredward Benson! You're a jerk! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I EVER THOUGHT I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU!" she screamed before realising the magnitude of what she had just said. She clamped her left hand over her month fiercely and screwed her eyes shut. There was pin drop silence. At some point during the argument the DJ had turned the music off.

After a full 10 seconds Sam forced herself to open her eyes and look at Freddie.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. The remains of his punch were on the dance floor and his jaw look like it was going a similar way.

Sam couldn't stand all the eyes on her any longer, especially Freddie's and with a deep breath she walked over to the newly married couple. She thanked them for a lovely day and walked out of the reception hall with her head held high.

What's more, Freddie had made no attempt to stop her.

But really? What had she expected?

_**

* * *

So what did you all think?**_

_**Good?**_

_**Bad?**_

_**More than a one-shot?**_

_**I don't know. I think it would be a good place to leave the episode.**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soo I got a ton of nice reviews so I made it into a two-shot. :D**_

_**Spent the all morning writing this because I couldn't get into university today, London tube strike meant there was no way to get in without a 2 and half hour journey in and no guarantees I could get home so I thought I would write this instead of doing the pile of reading I should have done yesterday. **_

* * *

"WELL?"

Freddie shook his head and realised that Carly was invading his personal space. She had a look of anger in her eyes. He silently thanked the DJ for starting the music back up so that the crowd dissolved and went back to dancing rather than focus on what had happened. Because he wasn't sure what had happened. Somehow he managed to regain his voice. "Well what?"

Carly tapped her foot on the floor with a hand on her hip. Nick was behind her trying not to get involved and suddenly became very interested in the blue decorative bow on the wall beside him. "What are you going to do?"

"About what! Sam calling me a jerk? She always calls me a jerk. It's nothing new." Freddie attempted to make light of the situation. He didn't want to get into this with Carly of all people.

"Freddie! She told you she loved you and you just stood there. Don't you think that you should at least talk to her about it?" Carly was losing her patience. She didn't want to show it, but she was upset. Sam hadn't felt as though she could confide in Carly about this. Carly wasn't stupid. She knew that something was going on with Sam even though her best friend had tried her best to hide it. But even Carly wasn't aware it was something this big. Sam saying that she loved a guy to his face was a big deal. And even though she hadn't meant to say it, Carly could see that she was telling the truth.

Freddie winced when Carly said the word Love. "Technically she didn't tell me she loved me…" he said trailing off as Carly had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Freddie! You know she did. Stop being an idiot."

"But she said it by accident. It wasn't as if she wanted me to know. So isn't it best that I pretend that I didn't hear her." Freddie thought that this would be the best idea. After all, if he just acted like nothing happened then they could just go back to normal.

Carly shoved him. Hard. "FREDDIE! Do you know nothing about girls! You can't just ignore what she said. If you care about her even just as a friend, you have to tell her you heard what she said and talk to her about it."

Freddie felt bad. He hadn't realised that he was going to hurt Sam more by ignoring her. Why did she have to say that? "Sam and I don't talk. We fight, bicker and tease. We don't have normal conversations. And besides, what am I meant to say to her?"

"I DUNNO! Maybe how you feel?" Carly felt as though she was talking to a child but secretly she was intrigued. How did Freddie feel about Sam?

Freddie gave his best friend a desperate look. "That's just the point. I don't know how I feel! It's Sam Puckett. The girl who has made my life a nightmare for years. I'd never think in a million years that she would tell me she loved me. I've never even thought of Sam like that. Well apart from when we kissed. That was a good kiss and even then it was only for a minute. Because it's Sam Puckett!"

"Wow…" Carly muttered to herself. So this wasn't going to be a fairytale ending. Sam loved Freddie and Freddie didn't love Sam. "Maybe, you need to tell her that."

Freddie frowned. "But she'll kill me."

Carly shrugged. "If you're going to break her heart then I think you just need to do it."

"Can't you do it?"

"No Freddie. It has to be you."

* * *

Freddie found Sam on the porch of her dilapidated house. She was kicking the wall repeated, still wearing her bridesmaid dress. Freddie watched her for a while, glad that her back was facing him. He could only work out some of the words she was mumbling to herself. "Stupid…idiot…nub….loser."

Freddie took a deep breath before he cleared his throat.

Sam spun around so fast that she had to grab hold of the wall to regain balance. Freddie watched her expression turn from hurt to anger. "What do you want nub?"

Freddie knew this was going to be a bad idea. He just hoped that his mother had restocked the first aid closet. "Carly thinks we need to talk."

"No we don't."

Freddie tried again. "But…"

Sam turned her back to resume kicking the wall. "Just go away Freddie."

Freddie realised Sam saying his name was really weird. She hardly ever called him Freddie unless she was upset. He was surprised to find he didn't like it. "I need to tell you-" Freddie started but was cut off by Sam again.

"What? That you don't love me? Well I've just saved you the bother. Now you can go back to Carly and tell her you fulfilled your duty as a good friend."

Freddie's anger was beginning to boil. "You don't even know what I was going to say! At least I had the decency to let you finish what you were saying."

Sam's anger matched his own. "Yeah, to the point of being a zombie. You could have said anything at the reception but you just stood there gawping."

"Well what do you expect? You said the one thing that I never thought would come out of your mouth."

"Well I said it. So deal with it."

Freddie yelled right into her face. "FINE!"

Sam matched him if not in height, in effort. "GREAT!"

Freddie couldn't tear his eyes away from Sam's. He noticed for the first time ever that Sam was beautiful. The silence between them was only broken by the sound of their heavy breathing. Freddie could almost feel her breath on his face. Things were getting muddled in his head and he couldn't handle it. He staggered away backwards increasing the gap between them breaking eye contact at the same time.

"Please go Freddie," there was almost a hint of desperation in her voice.

Freddie stood his ground. Now he was here, he wasn't going anywhere until this mess was resolved. "Stop calling me Freddie."

"That's your name." Sam's desperation turned to confusion.

"You never call me Freddie and all of a sudden you are."

Sam shook her head and sat on the broken porch swing. "You are such a nub."

Freddie smiled. "That's better." He sat down next to her making sure that there was at least a gap of two feet.

Sam noticed. "I'm not going to jump you if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not," Freddie stated simply before they fell back into silence. Freddie didn't know whether to bring up the subject again but he knew that he had to. "So…about what you said…"

"That I loved you? You can say it Freddie. I'm not going to hurt you." Sam let out a long sigh.

Freddie just had to know. "But how?"

"How should I know? I didn't plan on falling for a dork like you," Sam said aggressively. Freddie was surprisingly relieved to hear her usual tone back.

"Okay fine. But since when? I mean you've always hated me."

"I think I kind of realised the night of the girl's choice dance."

"But you weren't even there."

"I came to Groovy Smoothie and saw you dancing with Carly." Sam winced at the memory of seeing her two best friends together and realising that she wished she was the one dancing with Freddie.

"But we didn't even see you." Freddie was shocked at the revelation. That was almost a year ago.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, well…When I thought about it I probably started to like you after we kissed."

"WHAT THE-" That was over two years ago! He couldn't believe Sam had liked him for two years!

"Calm down Fredifer, don't get your panties in a bunch."

"You don't like the word panties."

"That I don't."

More silence settled, both frienemies deep in their own thoughts until Freddie burst. "TWO YEARS! And you didn't think to tell me."

Sam laughed at the stupidity of the boy sitting next to her. "And have you laugh at me and tell me I didn't even come close to Carly?"

Freddie gave Sam an annoyed look. "I wouldn't have done that."

Sam raised her eyebrows and Freddie gave a single nod, maybe he would have.

There was one thing that he didn't get. "Why tell me now?"

"Well it's not like I planned it. You were just going on about how nobody loves you and all that chiz and it was chewing on my nerve."

"Well…I'm sorry I indirectly made you disclose your secret."

Sam smiled regardless of the situation. "Well you should be."

Freddie returned the smile. He noticed that Sam had a stray curl falling in front of her face and wondered if it was appropriate for him to tuck it behind her ear. Because he did value his hand. Screw it, he thought to himself and reached out to brush it aside. Sam flinched at his fingers touched the side of her face and abruptly got up moving away from the seated boy.

"Don't do that."

Freddie felt a little disappointed that Sam had moved away but couldn't quite place the reason why. "Do what?"

"I need to get over you. I can't have you being nice and making me fall in love with you all over again. Not cool Benson."

Freddie gave an apologetic shrug not knowing how he was meant to reply to that.

Sam shuffled her feet before asking. "When we kissed, was it different to you kissing Carly?"

Freddie had never though about it but the answer was plain to see. "Yeah, it was weird with you. But I just put that down to the fact that it was my first kiss." It was weird, but a nice weird and he now realised he had never had that feeling with Carly.

"And with Carly?" Sam asked expectantly.

"I don't know…Like kissing a friend," he said honestly.

Sam inched a little closer. "Right, so if I kiss you now…"

"Wait, I thought you weren't going to jump me." Freddie said backing away.

"Relax, I was going to ask permission first. Man, Fredweina, you're such a girl."

"A girl you're in love with."

Sam growled. "Don't even go there."

Freddie smirked. "Oh I went there."

"You know what? I don't even wanna kiss you."

"Yeah you do. You want to kiss me, Sam."

"No I don't. Urgh! You are so annoying!"

"Kiss me!"

"NO!"

"Fine I'll kiss you!"

"No you won't!"

"SAM!"

"WHAT?"

Before Freddie knew what he was doing, he grabbed her face between his hands and brought his lips to meet hers. Sam struggled for all of two seconds before kissing him back. Apart from breaking for air the make out session lasted well over an hour.

Oh crap Freddie thought. He was in love.

* * *

Freddie looked at the caller ID on his cell before answering. Carly.

"Well?" said the girl on the other end of the line.

"Well what?"

"Did you let her down gently?"

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean? Am I going to have to hurt you for hurting my best friend?"

"No."

"Err…I think I've kind of got myself a girlfriend."

"Ohmigod!"

Freddie heard the sound of a teenage girl fainting through the phone.

* * *

_**So I tried to keep it in character, but Sam went all mushy for a bit...eek. Did it all in one go so there's probably a ton of mistakes but oh well**_

_**As always tell me what you think.**_

_**Yay or nay?**_

_**As far as I'm concerned, in the tv show Freddie is totally unaware of his feelings for Sam and I just wanted to show that a bit. We all know that Sam liked Freddie more than a friend but I really hope we get to see Freddie showing more than friendship feelings towards Sam :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_

_**p.s. hope any London readers are enjoying the strike/three day weekend as much as me**_


End file.
